Keep Me In Your Arms Length
by into-you
Summary: Tori was saved by an unknown angel and was now in debt to her. She was tasked to stay and protect Jade, but just how long will it last? (Summary sucks, better plot though, I promise)
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue…**

Her loud cries echoed in the four corners of the room sounding like a bawl of agony from the pain that she can't endure. A few mournful gasp escaped from her now chapped lips and her sharp intake of breaths was slowly killing her. She could feel herself fading every minute and she knew that she wouldn't last an hour in this room.

"PUSH!"

She gathered all of her remaining strength to exert everything in that one last push. She balled her fists, grasping the sheets for her dear life. Her vision was in haze. Her surroundings looked nothing more like a mere illusion.

"Almost there! Keep going!" The doctor urged.

A silent cry was heard from a distant she knew that it wasn't hers, so it could only mean one thing. She breaths a sigh of relief knowing that she finally succeeded. Four of the other nurse came back to her aid but August knew that it was now too late to save her.

Her heartbeat was beginning to hum a faint whisper. She could no longer see beneath her heavy eyelids making it hard for her to stay awake. Life and death was against her and this time, she gladly accepts her defeat.

"Jade…" she whispered, her voice was becoming softer and softer until the only sound that echoed in the room was the loud beep coming from the monitor. 

"I'm sorry for your loss"

Mr. West was adamant that the doctor was talking about his wife. He was a taciturn man, always calm and eerie, yet the news took a toll on him when he heard the doctor's words. After all he did care for his beloved wife.

"Can I see the child?" he muttered.

The doctor nods his head, "That you may, please follow me"

They came inside the nursery room. Dr. Herbert left him for a while to call the nurse who was currently handling the baby. He was swimming in a pool of emotions, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a single father, and handle the responsibility of becoming a parent without having his wife. His inner monologue was cut short when the doctor came back with the nurse. The lady smiled sympathetically while cradling the baby in her arms.

Seeing his first born child broke his cold demeanor for a moment. She looks exactly like his mother, he thought. His wife had a darker shade of blue while his daughter had a darker shade of green. It was obvious that the child took after her mother's blue-green eyes.

He was glad that the infant didn't get his black dull eyes. It would have been a shame if he has to look at those same eyes with no hint of life and emotions beneath them.

"She's beautiful" He gasps audibly. Dr. Herbert nods his head, blissfully agreeing when he saw that Mr. West was finally letting his walls down.

"Your wife's last word was Jade" He said, Richard gave him an odd look before it finally dawned on him.

"Jade… Jade West" He smirked. The name fits perfectly for his cute little angel. Jade was now curled up in a pile of blankets, yawning earnestly as she falls asleep.

"Will that be her name?" The nurse inquired. Richard didn't notice that she was still carrying the baby. He gently pried her hands away by replacing it with his own.

"Yes. She will be known as Jadelyn August West"

He mumbled languidly while eyeing the drowsy little angel in his arms.


	2. V and W

**V and W…**

Jade was baffled, as she couldn't figure out why she was having breakfast in the morning. Her routine was to wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and then leave. Never in a million years would she even picture herself waiting for a plate of bacon and a glass of juice to arrive, it made no absolute sense at all.

She sighs inwardly before picking up the fork from the tray, carefully observing the food in front of her before finally digging in. She tried having the eggs first since it has always been one of her favorites. It was good she thought, picking up a stripped of bacon afterwards. She frowned at the unfamiliar taste of it. _When was the last time I ate one of this thing?_

"Ah my lady, how rare it is to see you in the morning"

Dante cautiously observed the pale girl as he descends from the stairs. He was holding a cup of coffee which obviously belonged to Jade.

"Maybe I'm sick" Jade snickered when he was finally standing in front of the said girl. The butler gave her a dubious look, settling down the cup of coffee beside the now empty plate.

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Jade shook her head, obviously annoyed by the fact that the butler didn't get her sarcasm. Dante on the other hand, was slightly relieved knowing that the pale girl was merely joking.

"Where is he?"

Dante cleared his throat at the sudden yet seemingly familiar question of the pale girl. He was slightly worried knowing that Jade wouldn't like his answer.

"He hasn't come back from his journey yet" He replied.

"When will it ever end...?"

The butler smiled apologetically at the pale girl's remark, wishing that he could give her the answer that she wanted to hear.

"When will he arrive?"

Dante averted his gaze, immediately giving away his answer to the pale girl.

"Forget it" Jade grits her teeth. _He never fails to disappoint me as much as I disappoint him,_ she thought. Her relationship with her father was cold and detached. This type of situation could no longer surprise her.

Dante knows better though. He knew how much her father love Jade, even if it was in his own peculiar way, he loves him either way. Mr. West spoiled the pale girl with gifts and luxury, but the man failed to notice that none of it matters to Jade. Dante never saw him take care of the pale girl when she was young and he would rarely give his time of the day, leaving Jade alone for Dante to watch and to care of. Richard West was a pile of contradiction, while he did love his daughter whole-heartedly. He failed to show it to the younger west in a fatherly way.

"Happy birthday Ms. West" he beamed. Jade's turning eighteen today but sadly her father didn't make it in time to celebrate it with her.

"Whatever" Jade muttered, rolling her eyes as she remember what day it was today. She never liked birthdays, in fact she hated them, especially her own.

"I'll be by the yard if you need any of my assistance"

"Leave" The butler did as he was told, leaving the pale girl alone in peace.

Jade's mind was preoccupied, not with the concerns of her father, but with the tattoo that seems to engrave itself on her arm. She traced the small mark on her limb causing her to shudder from the mere contact as if the tattoo had a life of its own.

She tried to remember the first time that she had it. It was on her tenth birthday, it woke her up abruptly from the agonizing pain coming down on her forearm. She had no idea why and how she got the tattoo but curiously, she wonder what the letter "V" stands for. _Am I cursed? Or am I simply going crazy?_

Dante was already waiting in front of her Supersport Ducati when she made her way inside the garage. It was parked right next to her father's mustang, waiting for her to be used for the first time. The butler handed her the keys, along with her wallet, pear pod and her gears of wars bag, she said her goodbyes before speeding out of the estate.

She was madly in love with her Ducati since she bought it with her own money. She saved half of her allowance till Christmas and took part time jobs to gain extra cash just so she could buy it at the end of the year. Her father wasn't too happy about what she did though. In fact he was enraged and began to lecture her that she shouldn't be taking part time jobs if all she ever needed was money.

Jade thought that he could no longer hate her father more than she already does, but of course she was proven wrong. Not only did she hate his passive and ice like personality, but she also hates the way he portrays their lifestyle.

Arriving at the Hollywood Arts before sunrise has always been an advantage for Jade. It makes it easier for her to avoid people and any conversation that she could possibly engage with them before the classes start.

"Hey Jade"

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who comes to school at the earliest. She turned around, coming face to face with her ex-boyfriend Beck, who strangely enough, happens to be her bestfriend and her childhood friend as well.

"What brings you here?" she asked sounding rather uninterested as she takes out a pile of books from her scissor-covered locker. The Canadian leaned beside Jade and smiled at the pale girl's mood. He was used to it. After all they did date for about a year and a half.

"It's about the party…" He trailed, gauging the reaction that he'll probably receive from the Goth.

"What party?" Jade inquired.

"Well since it is your eighteenth birthday, Cat and I were planning to throw a birthday party for you, which will be held at your place of course"

Jade simply growled at his words, "There will be no party tonight Beckett"

The Canadian pushed back his hair in frustration, obviously aware that this wouldn't be an easy conversation for the both of them.

"You should consider it Jade. We didn't even get to celebrate your birthday once. Not even when we were little kids."

"What does that have to do with the party tonight?" Jade slammed her locker shut, glaring daggers at Beck who was eyeing her just as much.

"As far as I know all of my birthdays are the same, I get older and I get over it the next day. Stop treating it as if it was anything special" Jade argued her tone sounding dangerously low.

"But Jade-"

"GO AWAY" she barked. Beck knew when to push his luck around the Goth, and after hearing those words, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay fine" he relented, "But at least try and think about it okay?" he went to his own locker, hoping that the pale girl would change her mind later.

Jade scoffed at the Canadian's retreating form and decided to head towards Sikowitz's class. She was hoping that this day would eventually get better, but boy was she wrong.

"Hello Jadey!"

"NO!"

The poor little girl cowered back in her seat. Jade rolled her eyes forgetting how soft and fragile Cat was before plopping down on her seat.

"Beck said that you didn't want to have a party, why?"

 _Stupid Canadian,_ she thought having known that Beck would try to use Cat to persuade her.

"How'd you know that I said no?"

Cat giggled before answering, "Hey you just made a rhyme! He texted me a while ago saying that you didn't approve, why though?"

"Because I said so"

 _Good one Jade you should be a lawyer,_ she thought while smirking at her own sarcasm. Since Jade was too busy explaining to Cat why she hated birthday parties she failed to notice Sikowitz entering the class.

"But I like birthday parties, and you only get to be eighteen once" Cat muttered with a pout. Jade usually finds it adorable but right now it's just starting to get on her nerves.

"I said no Cat there's no need to convince me" she shot back.

"But what if we do have a party just not at your place though?" Cat asked persistently. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't care I'm not going to be there anyway" she groaned.

"Well why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO"

The red head let out a squeak before cowering behind her purple giraffe. Jade's little outburst certainly caught everyone's attention including Sikowitz who was now staring at the two of them.

"Jade, it's too early for detention don't you think?" The bald man asked.

"Well yeah everything's too early in the morning" Jade spat sarcastically. Sikowitz narrowed his eyes at the Goth, "I supposed I can't send you in detention yet but be sure to drop by after class" the teacher took a sip from his coconut before facing the stage once again.

"Great"

 _I couldn't wait for this day to get better,_ she thought while approaching the desk of Mr. Brown, head of the guidance office. He gave her a detention pass, wishing her a good luck before opening the door. She texted the others not to wait for her after class since she'll be spending two hours straight in a dimly lit room full of nerds and jerks.

 _All thanks to Cat,_ she grumbled. Beck was clearly upset about what happened though. He was more than pissed than her when he found out that she wouldn't be able to attend her own party. _Sucks for him,_ but obviously Jade was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with the rest of it including the gang itself.

"This is going to be a long day…" she sighs before drifting off to sleep. She woke up groggily when Mr. Brown patted her on the shoulders, "It's time for you to go now, it's almost 18:00, won't your parents get worried?" he asked.

 _Ha! As if,_ she thought sarcastically before dialing the mansion's telephone number, of course it was Dante who picked up. She told him to meet her in the asphalt cafe and take her Ducati home.

"Take my keys and go, make sure you don't scratch it or you die" Dante gulped wearily knowing that Jade threats weren't just empty threats. He took the keys and said his goodbyes before speeding out of the asphalt cafe.

Jade was baffled, again as she has no idea why she'd rather walk on her way home rather than using her beloved bike. _Maybe I just needed a cup of coffee and a silent walk to calm my nerves._

After paying for the cup of latte on her hand, she went back out in the streets to continue the rest of her walk. _I guess this day wasn't bad,_ she smirked. That is before-

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY"

Before an unknown girl decided to accidentally bump her on her way out. Jade glared at the brunette who was now lying flat on her butt. The brown eyed girl noticed that Jade was holding a cup of coffee in her hands. It made her feel guiltier before scrambling up on her feet.

"I-I didn't spilled your coffee didn't I?" she stammered but eventually caught her breath when she gazed into the pale girl's blue-green eyes. _Oh my god,_ she thought. _I've never seen such beautiful eyes…_

Jade continued to ignore the girl in front of her which made the brunette even more nervous than she was before.

"I-I really am sorry for what happened but I have to go"

Jade eyed the girl carefully. It was hard for her to portray the girl's features seeing as it's already pitch dark in the alley. She did notice her eye color though, they were brown. She could see a hint of sadness and guilt just by looking at it. _Her eyes are just like my fathers,_ she thought, _but hers are way much softer and warmer than his…_

The unknown girl began to gather her shopping bags on the ground. Jade failed to notice them though since she was too busy familiarizing the other girl. Now that the brunette had both of them in her grasp, she smiled apologetically at Jade before dashing out of the pale girl's sight.

 _Looks like someone's in a hurry,_ she sighs. Just as she was about to take another step, she felt something hard on the pavement. It was a grey sketchpad with no name in front of it. Curiously, she picked up the book and thought that maybe it belonged to the girl.

 _Of course it belongs to her,_ she scoffed. The girl was nowhere to be found. Jade thought that the brunette was stupid enough for leaving something behind. Of course, she could just leave it here in the pavement but there's a part of her that wants to keep it instead. She picked the latter, _what could possibly go wrong?_

Jade made it back in time for dinner. Dante pulled out a seat for her which earned him a thank you from the Goth. She was honestly in a good mood after her long walk from school. She even thought of doing it more often if it means that it will do her some good.

After dinner she decided to retire for the night dressing up in her pajamas before charging her phone on the nightstand. A particular notebook caught her attention as she sat down on the edge of her king size bed. It was the notebook that she found earlier on the streets.

 _The hell with it._

She stood up, picking the notebook abruptly before settling down on the bed. She began flipping at the first few pages of the book gasping at the images that lay before her. They were all filled with sketches of flowers.

There were daisies painted in different colors of yellow, lilies with purple highlights around its petals. Roses in deep shades of red, and then there's sunflowers, tulips, and so much more. All of the sketches were marvelous, each were drawn realistically whether it was in abstract form or in 3D.

She threw the sketchpad across the room, balling her fist at the sight of it. 

"I'm alone!"

Tori yelled at her sister's retreating form. The older Vega promised her that she won't leave her younger sister by herself yet there she was, exchanging gossips with one of her friends.

The half-latina groaned. She's clearly upset with Trina but there's only fifteen minutes left before the classes' starts. She heard someone coming down from the flight of stairs seeing a perky little red head walking down on the opposite direction of the locker's area.

"Hey! Uh can you tell me-?"

"Oh my god! You're Tori right?"

"Uhuh!" came her quick reply.

"You were so awesome at the big showcase!"

"Aww thanks!" she wasn't used to this kind of compliment but she did her best to thank the peachy little girl.

"My name's Cat" she smiled warmly at Tori.

"Oh like the animal-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the red head yelled staggering back a little.

"Nothing I- I love Cats…" Tori reasoned out, finding it strange that the girl would take offense of what she said.

"Oh me too they're so cute"

Tori's smile fades when Cat left her alone in the hallway. _I'm alone, again, ugh_ she groaned.

A nerdy-looking boy came rushing past her while carrying a puppet on his hands. She didn't notice how weird it was and decided to ask him anyway since she was desperate to get to her first class.

"Hey! Uh-"

"Hi" the boy replied still walking away from the brunette, upon realizing who he was talking to. He quickly came face to face with the half-latina.

"Hey! Hello!" he eyed the girl from head to toe, "Female… Yes?" he made an eye contact with his puppet before focusing his attention back at the brunette.

"Can you tell me where Sikowitz's classroom is?" Tori asked. He was about to answer when-

"TORI!" A dark skinned boy broke their conversation.

"I'll take it from here Rob, I know the girl" Robbie sigh dejectedly before running at the opposite direction.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tori asked worriedly, "Who Robbie? Of course hell be fine now let's go or we're going to be late" Tori smiled at her friend before following him at the corridor.

"Wait! How'd you know we're in the same class?"

"Lane assigned me to guide you around the school, well, actually I volunteered cause I'm pretty sure that your sister won't be any much of a help" he chuckled, Tori laughed along with him knowing that he was definitely right.

They made it just in time before the final bell rang. Students quickly filled in the empty seats as Tori and Andre sat in front of the stage. The dark-skinned boy sat on her left side while a fluffy haired Canadian sat on her right.

Beck, who mistakenly thought that he was seated next to Andre, tapped Tori's right shoulder which instantly got the half-latina's attention. He was so engaged into texting Cat that he failed to notice Tori who was now eyeing him curiously.

"May I help you with anything?" Tori asked timidly. Beck looked up from his phone, blushing immediately at the sight of the brunette who was now smiling at him.

"Oh Beck! I didn't notice you there, this is my friend Tori, Tori this is Beck" Andre introduced them both with a gesture of his hand.

"Hi I'm Tori Vega"

Beck was still utterly in shock, he remembered now, he has never seen her up close at the grand showcase but he was definitely in awe when he heard her sing.

"You're the one at the big showcase. I heard you sing"

"Yeah I've been hearing that a lot, it was me." Tori's smile became wider. _I never knew that people here could be so nice,_ she thought.

"Of course I mean, who wouldn't compliment you? You have a very lovely voice" he smiled charmingly.

"I'm not really used to this kind of compliments but thank you really" Tori said politely. Andre was snickering in the background. He was trying his best not to laugh at Beck's poor attempt at flirting.

"You should get used to it seeing as you'll be hearing it more often from me" the Canadian winked.

"You don't have too but that's very nice of you"

Beck raised his eyebrows. He has never met a girl like this before. Usually girls get flustered at his choice of words, but not Tori.

Andre on the other hand was enjoying the conversation in front of him. He could never get over the fact that Tori's completely oblivious towards Beck's tactic at flirting. It amuses him to no end. Perhaps he should tease Beck about it later at lunch.

Tori on the other hand, was happy to say the least. She was delighted to know that this school wasn't so bad after all. _So far so good,_ she thought. Her inner monologue was cut short when everyone else in the room fell quiet though.

 _What was that all about?_ She pondered. Everyone's attention was focused at the entrance of the room and she turned around to see what the commotion was about and held her breath when she caught sight of the raven haired beauty.

Pale skin resembling the color of the snow, thin lips as red as a rose, raven locks swaying like a piece of fabric, and a gorgeous body to die for. _I am so not checking this girl out,_ she denied inwardly, but her raging hormones were telling a different story. _Those eyes… I- I've seen them before, haven't I?_

"I wonder where she went after detention last night" Beck frowned at the sight of the pale girl.

"What do you mean? I thought you were planning her birthday party yesterday?' Andre piped up. Tori pulled her eyes away from the Goth. She was now staring curiously at Andre.

"We were but then she had detention for two hours straight" Beck complained.

"So what happened?" Andre inquired. Beck heaved a sigh focusing his attention to the stage.

"Cat and I went to the big showcase instead we texted her to come and see it with us but she didn't come"

"Well maybe she didn't get your message" Andre reasoned out. Beck hummed in approval.

"Yeah maybe, I'll just ask her about it"

Tori didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but it was rather difficult considering that she was sitting between the two of them. They obviously didn't mind though but it just made her curious about the raven haired beauty.

As if on cue, Jade sat recklessly behind Tori. The half-latina closed her eyes, reprimanding herself not to stare at the raven haired girl. It was bad enough that she was shamelessly checking her out a while ago when no one else was looking.

"Ouch"

"Tori? You okay girl?" Andre asked.

"Yeah I think an ant bit me or something" she lied, rubbing her forearm for the pain to subside. Andre nods his head and went back to his phone.

Her wrist was hurting though. It's as if her skin was burning from the inside. She hiked up her sleeves to trace the burning tattoo on her skin. The letter W was there, still intact for no reason. She could feel it burning without flames.

"Good morning Children!"

Sikowitz greeted enthusiastically, announcing his presence once he finally made it through the window. Tori thought nothing of it knowing that this school is _not_ normal.

"We have a new student today and in order to welcome her in this class. I'd like to conduct an activity"

A chorus of "Oohh's" and "Aahh's" were heard from the class. Sikowitz shushed them immediately.

"Now now, we only have a few minutes to do this so turn around and face the person who is sitting behind you"

Tori's eyes went wide at his words. She knew exactly who's behind her. Andre and Beck were already facing their partners while she struggled to move from her seat.

"Come now let's not waste any more time" the teacher instructed.

Tori closed her eyes, i _t's just her she won't hurt you,_ she told herself turning her chair around, now facing the Goth.

"Good, good, now that everyone's settled. I want you to talk with your partners for fifteen minutes. Get to know each other blah blah blah and afterwards I want you to make a descriptive essay in your partner's point of view"

Cat raised her hand before asking, "Are we going to pass it today?"

"Why of course not, you're going to pass it next week. Be sure to make it believable as if it was truly written by your partner" Sikowitz added.

"Kay kay" Cat replied cheerily.

"Get to work then"

Murmurs and whispers began to engulf the entire class. Meanwhile, Tori and Jade barely moved an inched from their current position.

The half-Latina was a nervous wreck. The burning pain that she felt from her tattoo earlier was long forgotten. Now all she could think about was the pale girl who was now glaring daggers in front of her.

Tori didn't mind it though. It was rather overwhelming on her part that the Goth was paying this much of attention towards her. For some reason it made her heart flutter in excitement. _Those eyes, I know I've seen them before but where though? Where?_ She desperately ached to know where she saw them.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me right now…" Tori spoke, finally breaking the ice between the two of them. "I'll just give you some time for yourself because it looks like you needed it" the brunette said timidly.

Jade crossed her arms. She wouldn't give this girl the satisfaction of knowing who she was. In fact, she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing her at all. _Damn you Sikowitz_ she cursed inwardly.

The Goth brushed her hair back in frustration, a habit that she seemingly picked up from Beck when they were still together. It used to irritate her whenever he does that but now she couldn't believe that she was doing it herself.

Tori found the gesture endearing though. Jade's hair was magnificent, she found herself pondering what it would be like to comb the Goth's hair with her own fingers. She quickly shook her thoughts away. _What the chizz?_

ade's sleeves were hiked up, letting her see the pale wrist of the Goth. She couldn't believe it. _It's the letter V…_

 _"Be careful Tori! Don't swim too far away from the shore!"_

 _"Yes mommy" the ten year old replied._

 _It was the first month of summer and the heat was unbearable for the Vegas to spend the rest of the day on their threshold. They all love the beach especially the kids. Trina, their eldest was busy tanning herself in the shade of their umbrella._

 _While Tori on the other hand, was busy playing with the rest of the kids near the ocean. Her parents would occasionally allow her to swim with the rest of them as long as there's a lifeguard on patrol However, this time they allowed her to swim by herself as long as she would only be by the shore._

 _She began to swim on the shore, riding with the waves as it takes her back and forth. She was having fun but soon became bored when she got tired from the heavy splash of the waves. She decided to swim back into the ocean though and that's when she noticed a pink little starfish lying on a large boulder of rock. It wasn't that far from where she was, so she decided to approach it._

 _The area was secluded. She couldn't see anyone near the boulder which made her wonder if it was off limits or not, she shrugged the thought at the back of her mind and continued to swim, and swim, and swim, but stopped when she could no longer feel the seafloor on her feet._

 _"HELP!" she screamed, "HELP ME!"_

 _She's starting to get tired from pedaling and keeping herself afloat. She's beginning to lose her consciousness, her vision's becoming hazy. She couldn't see her surroundings anymore. All she knew was that she continued to cry for help._

 _"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"_

 _"Victoria…"_

 _She heard a distant voice coming from afar. The voice was soft and inviting. She couldn't help but to follow it, despite feeling dizzy and lightheaded._

 _"Am I- Am I dead?" she asked, hoping that the voice will somewhat hear her._

 _"No. Well, not yet, but no" the voice replied._

 _"What do you mean? And where are you?"_

 _The half-Latina glanced everywhere but there was still no sign of the lady. She was sure that the voice came from a lady._

 _"I'm right beside you dear…"_

 _"Whoa!"_

 _The lady WAS standing beside her, "But how?"_

 _"That's no longer important. I need you to do something for me"_

 _Tori eyed the woman in front of her. She was skeptical, she wasn't sure whether she could trust this woman or not. She was beautiful though, she thought. She has blue-green eyes, and a pale complexion, she almost looked like an angel._

 _"Alright, but tell me where I am first" the ten year old crossed her arms._

 _"That's a little hard but okay, you're in purgatory"_

 _"Purga-what?"Tori asked._

 _"You're ten, you wouldn't know what that is until you're fifteen" the woman replied. Tori shrugged and motioned for the lady to continue._

 _"You see Tori you're supposed to be dead," Tori gasped, "But I wouldn't let that happen to you since you're too young to die, so I need you to do a favor for me"_

 _"Are you God? I didn't know she was a woman"_

 _"No. I'm one of his angels"_

 _"Aren't you too old to be an angel?"_

 _The woman sighs in frustration. She didn't know that ten year olds would be this difficult to handle._

 _"No Tori. I'm not. Anyways, you are too young to die which is why I can't let you die just yet, before I let you go, I need you to do something for me, and it's a really huge favor"_

 _"Okay what is it?"Tori asked curiously._

 _"I need you to find my daughter and take care of her… for me" the woman paused, "I died after giving birth to her and I'm afraid that I left her all alone"_

 _Tears came pouring out of the woman's eyes. It made Tori felt sorry for her but she didn't know how to comfort the crying woman._

 _" I couldn't deal with that kind of guilt so when you turn eighteen, promise me that when you find her, you would stay by her side" she continued, "Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _\She didn't know why it was so easy for her to agree to this woman, maybe it's because she's in debt of her and that she was the one who saved her life. But whatever it is, she found it easy enough to compel to her wishes._

 _"Thank you…" the woman smiled while wiping away her tears. "Now when you wake up you'll find a tattoo on your forearm," Tori raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, you'll be the only one who can see it" the brunette sigh a breath of relief. It would be difficult for her to explain how she got a tattoo in front of her parents._

 _"My daughter will have one as well and it will be the letter V"_

 _Tori crunched her eyebrows, "Why the letter V?"_

 _"V is for Vega, it's your last name, correct?"_

 _"Yes…" she responds, "Alright, yours will be W, which stands for West"_

 _"Your last name is West?"_

 _"Yes dear, my last name is West, now here's one more thing that you need to know" Tori nods her head, "Ok shoot"_

 _"Once you found my daughter, it will be hard for you to stay away from her"_

 _"Why?" the lady smirked, "I figured you would ask that" Tori rolled her eyes at the woman's dorkiness._

 _"Well that's because your wrist will burn if you're at least five miles away from her"_

 _"What do you mean burn? Is it like burning with flames or something?"_

 _"No, not with flames, you wouldn't need flames to feel that you're burning from the inside"_

 _"Okay but will she feel the same way that I do?" the lady thought for a moment, "Perhaps..." she pondered, "But she will only feel it, if she falls in love with you"_

 _"What?!" the ten year old exclaimed._

 _"Well, look at the time. I guess it's time for you to wake up now your parents must be so worried"_

 _"Wait! How will I find your daughter? And if I do find her, how will I know that she is your daughter?"The woman smiled and patted her head._

 _"Trust me darling you'll know if she's the right one._

 _"But what if I forget about this when I turn eighteen?"_

 _"Oh no darling you'll remember this I promise you, you will. See you soon Tori"_

"Alright class, don't forget to pass your essays next week!"

Tori fell back from her seat. She couldn't believe it, it was real. Every single one of her dreams was real.

"Hey Tori, you okay chica? You look pale"

"I'm fine Andre" she replied. The dark-skinned boy looked at her skeptically before deciding to drop it.

"Alright so lunch?" Tori smiled, looking around to see if the pale girl was around.

"I'll pass"

 ** _This is now edited with major revisions im so sorry if every chapter takes a while to be published. This story will only have ten chapters but it will have the length of two chapters combined. It's a win win situation I promise. I will only provide the cover photo once the story is done though. I promise it will be good. Next chapter will probably be in January I'll try to upload two chapters every month. Don't be a strange_ r .x**


End file.
